


Sinnerman

by BlackCohosh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCohosh/pseuds/BlackCohosh
Summary: Kylo Ren, a man cursed by the Devil in a Gold Jacket for seven years to serve him. Compelled by his curse, Snoke forces Kylo to search for a power unlike any other in the universe - but when it comes down to his own life and his choices - will he let the devil rule him or will he become master of his own life? And what of the girl he's seen in his dreams since he was young?A short retelling, in snippets, of the Fable: Der Bärenhäuter known as Bearcoat.(Work in Progress)
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. The Gold Jacket Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bunny hit me hard and while I don't have the time right now to write a long epic of this, I wanted to get out something useing the fable of the Bearcoat. One of my favorite fables about judging a book by its cover. And I thought, damn that's so Reylo!

\---

The Gold Jacket Devil

\---

So I run to the Lord,  
Please hide me, Lord,  
Don't you see me prayin'?  
Don't you see me down here prayin'?

But the Lord said Go to the Devil,  
the Lord said Go to the Devil,  
He said go to the Devil,  
All on that day.

So I ran to the Devil, He was waitin',  
I ran to the Devil He was waitin',  
Ran to the Devil He was waitin',  
All on that day.

-Sinnerman

\---

Kylo Ren stood heavily breathing over the man he had just killed. The former name sake, and leader of the Knights of Ren. He laid at the foot of Kylo Ren his chest sliced open but no blood feeding out. The lightsaber had both cut and sealed all the blood vessels of the now dead man. His heart seared and unmoving.

"Well done, my young apprentice," came the crackling voice of Supreme Leader of the First Order, Supreme Leader Snoke. "You have begun your journey of seven years of loyalty to me." A slow clap echoed in the chamber of the throne room, Snoke, pleased with Kylo Ren's actions.

Kylo Ren switched off his lightsaber and approached the thone of the supreme leader, and knelt. "My Lord."

"While you will be cursed and unable to reveal your identity to anyone, we will find you a mate. One that has been foretold of in prophecy. Your bond-mate in the force. And then your dyad will serve me and together we will have no enemies - only servants!"

The air in the room turned cold as the true purpose of what Snoke had been leading Kylo Ren to all these years became evident. A cold bead of sweat slide down his back and his stomach fell.

This was what his Uncle has tried to warn him of. Not of the dark side itself, but of being used by those who would seek his power. And now he was cursed. Ensalved by his own pride and close-mindedness. And yet, in spite of his turmoil, he kept a passive face facing the ground as he remained kneeling until footsteps behind him approached the throne.

"Rise, Kylo Ren! Leader of the Knights of Ren!" Snoke bellowed. "Turn and take your rightful place, your mask, never to be removed in front of anyone or you shall perish there - for I will know."

A group of six mask covered warriors stood behind Kylo Ren, the Knights of Ren. Each skilled in fighting, experianced in battle, and legend amoung the First Order. Kylo had meet this group not long ago, with his uncle in a the ruins of a Jedi Temple. How fate had brought him to be their leader was the will of the force. Darkness had always followed kylo, even as a child. It was why his parents sent him away to his Uncle.

The Knight in the middle of the group held out a Mask for their new leader. It was matte black and silver. Seven years this mask would hid his identity, cursed, a consequence of his anger and inability to fight the darkness that had been chasing him since childhood.

Kylo took the helm and put it on, the cold metal chilling his hands. He closed his eyes as it covered his face, sliding down. Only once the resperator automatically turned on and began to filter the stale air of the throne room did Kylo open his eyes.

Darkness, caused by the tinted lenses surprised him until the helmat turned on a second feature, a screen that allowed for filtered sight. In the light of the throne room the lens filtered the Knights of Ren in a red hue inspite of their beige, grey, and black colored outfits Ren had just seen.

This was also a consquence of his curse. Seven years of filtered sight. Never to see on his own. To take in the world though as his master controlled his ability to see reality. Kylo ren clenched his lightsaber in his hand. _No. I will walk my own path in this curse. I will find balance in this. I've been used enough. And Snoke will never control the power of a dyad._

Turning back to his master, facial expressions now hidden, he sneered. This was the last manipulation of the Devil in the Gold Jacket. He would tear the First Order down from the inside and watch Snoke burn by his own hand. To Hell with the Jedi and to Hell with the First Order, he would kill the past to hide his future. To hide, _her_.

\---


	2. Hell's Gatekeeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reposting this chapter with edits and it's longer.

\---

Hell's Gatekeeper

\--- 

But the rock cried out, I can't hide you  
The Rock cried out, I can't hide you  
The Rock cried out, I ain't gonna hide you guy  
All on that day

I said, "Rock, what's a matter with you, Rock?"  
"Don't you see I need you, Rock?"  
But the rock said, "I can't hide your sin."  
All on that day

-Sinnerman

\---

Refueling on the outer rim planets was never something that the Knights of Ren enjoyed per se, but they found it to be easier in the end and kept their profile lower for the legends of their murders and raids were not just legend this far out in space. they were a reality that allowed for full understanding of their work. 

Kuruk, the pilot of the Knight's of Ren's ship _The Night Buzzard_ , rolled his eyes as he began to lower the landing gear. "Cardo, it's not the end of the universe. It's Jakku."

A grunt behind the pilot belonged to the tallest and largest member of the feared group. "No, it's definatley the last stop before deep space."

"Maker help me, Trudgen, don't encourage him," Kuruk shook his head and slowly set the battered prison ship down. The dust cloud that mushroomed up around the ship flew up and away when the thrusters were put into stand-by. Then turning around Kuruk put one arm on the arm-rest of his chair. 

"Look. I don't give a swamp-rat's ass if it's Jakku or Naboo, we're here to get a few things and that damn coupling won't fix itself. so get out, find the fraking part and then we can leave. not complicated boys." The pilot squinted, "Not unless you make it complicated."

Trudgen stood affronted, "Us? Complicate things? No never."

Cardo smirked lifting his arm cannon and patting it. "No, no complications."

This time it was Kuruk who groaned. "You know what. nevermind. I'll get the damn part myself. Know the two of you you'll come back with twenty weapons, two scalps, and no coupling."

As Kuruk stood and left the cockpit of the ship Vicrul passed him, "How long will be here?"

"You have somewhere you need to be Vicrul," Kuruk asked testy. 

"What twisted your headtails, I'm just asking so I can decide to have some fun or not."

Kuruk didn't reply, threw up his hands, and instead continuing down the coorridor and down the steps towards the cargo bay. 

The cargo bay door was slowly opening, exposing the dark ship to the bright hot sun, when Kuruk arrived having decended two more sets of stairs and a short passage way. Long ago the Knights had removed the bulk of the cages that had been installed in the prison ship leaving a large bay for sparring and ships. Ships like the jet black TIE Silencer that belonged to their Master, Kylo Ren. 

And next to that ship stood it's pilot. He was pulling a speeder from the Silencer's smaller cargo hold and began the primer sequence. 

"I'll reful this monstrocity and get the part we need. Do you wish for us to do anything else master," Kuruk asked once he was closer to the lightsaber weilding force-user. 

Mounting the speeder Kylo Ren shook his head, "No. Do what's needed for the ship. I will return at sundown."

Kuruk watched as Kylo ren reached into his vest and pulled out a large sum of valuable coins. "Use these, they don't take credits at this tradepost." 

"I won't ask how you know that, but I really would enjoy one day learning about your cantina-trick with the money."

Kylo Ren snorted, the sound scattering in the mask's vocalizer. "As soon as I figure it out I'll be sure to tell you. Use it for the fuel and parts or keep it and pay another way, it matters little to me."

"Snoke's curse on you sure has odd benefits."

Ren didn't reply before releasing the clutch on the speeder and the machine screamed out of the cargo bay and into the bright desert, sand whipping up behind. 

\--

From the moment they had made planetfall something called to the deep of Kylo's soul. His uncle would have been proud he let the force caress him with the light that was so blinding in its need to draw him off the ship. 

He knew before he even left the ship what called to him. 

Who called to him. 

Pulling his speeder to a halt a click out from the village - trade post - tent city - or whatever they called it here Kylo closed his eues and waited. Inhale and exhale, pausing to let the sand softly whip around him in the light wind, the heat from the morning sun already trailing down his back, sounds of the outpost clattering up the dune to him. Amoung it all a hum like a song, a voice speaking to itself - no whispering, soothing its owner. 

The speeder clicked into gear and scattered the sand behind it as its driver descended on the outpost. Circling the main covered tents once then slowong to rest. The engine whining down and heat radiating in the rising sun. 

Swinging his leg over to land on the sand, his black cape whipping the ground the the leader's of the Knights of Ren looked around the area. The humming was louder now. He focused, letting it fill his diaphragm, his lungs. Like fresh air in a waste heap. Turning he let it guide his feet.

Scrubbing sounds and metal bristles clanged and scratched metal tins as rows of beings at tables cleaned mechanical parts. Each more poor than the next, each more hollow than the one before it. Empty of souls, the desert having stole their hope, made the forces guidance even more pronounced. 

In the corner, on the far side of the tarp covered area was a small human girl. She wore three buns and her back was to the dark clad man. Seeing her, the force resonated deep inside Kylo's being. Nearly making him trip, he leaned briefly on a table. Kriff the force for this, he had thought. 

But not even that prepared him for her dropping her brush, turning like a hunted fire-fox and looking directly to him. Dark eyes, tinted red from his mask's visor, that seemed to sear into his own.

It was her. His bond-mate. 

Then, she ran. Bolting from the tent, taking her part with her, she fled. Kylo didnt move to follow her, he needed not to draw attention to his purpose lest one of the Knights saw the girl too. 

Lettong to force guide him once more, her light like a beacon, he slowly moved through the encampment before coming to what could be described as a building. Voices inside were arguing. A deep male one and a young female one. Her. 

He didn't enter the building but instead went to the scarce market and bought some bread and what he supposed was a fruit? Perhaps something else, but all the same edible. 

He wasnt hungry, but he could sense his bond-mate was. Paying the vendor, who stared frightened at his coins and himself, he stalked to a corner post that was next to a large broken vaporator. Then he waited. 

When the arguing was finished in the building the small girl emerged, throwing a look of hatred back inside, then digging her feet into the sand she angrily wiped her face. 

She had spark, Kylo had to give her that. She looked no more than twelve standard years old. Fourteen at most. In one hand she had a metal staff and the other some poly-starch protein packs that she was stuffing into a satchel. 

He waited to follow her until she was several feet ahead of him. Deeming to slowly follow her, watching her actions. She bhanded a vendor a small token in return for an equally small skein of water. 

She next went to an old model speeder that had to be older than even Kylo was. She secured her staff then jumped on the seat and sped into the mid-morning sun. 

\--- 

Following her was simple, but longer than expected. The force led him to an old star AT-AT walker. Before he could power down his speeder the girl was next to him her staff at his throat. 

Slowly putting his hands up, one holding the bread and fruit, he waited. 

She didn't say anything, but bore into his mind with her eyes. They were bright and full of power. He could sense the force clicking around them like an excited animal for a meal. 

She stepped back and dismounted, hands still high. Then he held out the food. She lunged for it then ran to the opening hatch of the AT-AT. 

Kylo followed after discarding his cloak and grabbing a water pack that was in the speeder's small cargo hold.

The mask adjust automatically to the darker space, still keeping everything in red overtones. He spotted her sitting next to a small table she had made from random parts. 

"Why did you follow me? And bring food?" She was strait to the heart of it. 

Kylo slowly apprached her and sat down a few feet away. Watching as she added measured water to the poly pack. 

He didnt reply, but she didnt seem to mind. 

"Ive seen you in my dreams for months now. Always wearing a mask. And always bringing me this..." She gestured to the bread and fruit. 

Kylo still stayed silent, but he knew what she meant. For he too had dreams about her. Only in his she was holding a lightsaber and calling him a monster. 

"Whats your name," she asked.

"I'm known as Kylo Ren." The voice synthesizer crackled when he spoke. She lifted one brow in response. 

Between bites of the porton of bread she gave herself, the rest tucked away for later, she watched him out the corner of her eye, quick glances, then, "I'm Rey, just Rey."

Under the mask ghosted a small smile. Rey, a beacon of light indeed. 

"So. Now what?"

"Ive been ordered to take you to my master, so that he may use our powers to grow his own."

Rey choked, staring in wide eyes disbelief. "Powers? I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I ain't got no powers."

A full smile hidden by the mask appeared. "You are more powerful than you know. But it's not awakened yet."

Rey rolled her eyes. "Right then, so you taking me to him or no? Cause I'm clearly super busy here."

He felt the drop in her emotion before he saw it when he replied. "No. In fact, I have no intention of taking you off this planet."

"Oh." She closed in on herself and looked to the bit of bread left in her hands. 

"I've been cursed. By my master, for seven years." 

"Oh?" She perked up at that, "Whatcha do? Steal his lunch?"

"No, I thought I was choosing the right path, but I chose wrong. And now I must serve him for seven years until my curse has ended."

She didnt seem to understand, but made no comment to ask him to explain. "So me staying here is... Protection?"

"Yes, but I have a feeling we will meet sooner than my curse is up. You can not reveal you know me." 

"Right, okay. Then after that?"

"Then I will return to Jakku for you and..." And what, he wondered. She was his bond-mate. They were connected in a way that no one else ever would be. 

Rey smirked, "Get married? Combine powers?" When he didn't reply she snorted and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard and trust me the girls in the pleasure caravans have some crazy stories." 

Kylo lowered his head to look at his intertwined hands. "Its one of the most foolish ones I've ever heard too, if it wasnt for the force I'd doubt all of it."

"But..."

He looked up, "I feel it too, like you've never been so at peace or safe or -"

"-wanted?"

When he nods she smiles. "How do I know you'll come back?"

Kylo slid on hand into his vest and pulled out a ring, it was golden with a crest of a flower on it. He tossed it to the young woman. 

She caught it and turned it over in her hand, "What is it?" 

"A symbol of my ancestors, their lineage. By birthright, its mine, but it's a promise. I'll come back for you."

"What if you don't?" Rey tried the ring on and found it was far too big for her small hands so she searched in her satchel for some cording. 

Kylo watched as she tied the ring into a necklace and slip it over her head and fall onto her collar. Under the mask, he smirked. 

"I will come for you."

Rey sighed, but said nothing. 

"The force has connected us for some reason, I dont know why, but it's not for one of us to simply die before my curse is finished."

This seemed to relieve Rey some. 

"Also, take this. I know you'll have to be caeful not to draw attention, but..." Kylo once more reached into his best and produced a handful of coins and put them inside a container near him, then repeated his action over and over until the container was full. 

Rey's eyes were wide in awe and shock. "How are you doing that?!"

"Its part of my curse, my master is insane and enjoys things like this." He looked up and saw she had tears going down her face leaving tracks on the dust that coated her skin. "I can leave more."

Rey wiped her eues which only made her face muddy, "No! No, that's more than enough to last me for years." 

Snoke may have assumed, but never brought it up if he did, but Kylo had been stashing away coins since the first day his curse. He was already by birth wealthy, but the curse allow him to prepare for down the road. Hidden deposits on remote planets where no one would dare question Kylo Ren nor admit they ever saw him. 

"Promise me you will stay safe Rey," she swayed when he said her name. He felt it too. They were connected in cosmic ways he never imagined possible. Even training under his uncle never prepared him for this.

"You're not alone," he softly said. 

Rey nodded. "Neither are you. I'll do as you ask, and, I'll wait for you."

\--- 

Kylo stayed until the late afternoon. He and Rey, just talking. He, talking about the force and what a Dyad is. Her, about ships and machines she enjoyed. 

When it was time for Kylo to leave Rey asked him to take the mask off. When he explained he couldn't because of the curse she went quiet. But before anything else could be said he removed one glove from his hand and held it out to her. When she took it she laughed and he felt a similar sensation. 

"Your hands are almost four times bigger than mine. What are you, a monster?"

Kylo startled at her words, calling him a monster, but when she took his hand in both of her's and held it to her lip his heart felt like it would erupt from his chest. 

"Yes, I am."

\---


End file.
